Mou, Gaman Dekinai!
by Elpiji
Summary: [Untuk challenge Ways for Liberation!] Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Keima pertama kali membuat kontrak dengan iblis itu. Tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, Keima memutuskan untuk berhenti menaklukkan perempuan tiga dimensi, dan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk game, untuk perempuan dua dimensi. Namun Keima lupa, bahwa sebuah akibat telah menunggunya di akhir. Apakah dia akan sadar?


... Sudah berapa tahun sejak Katsuragi Keima terikat dengan kontrak? Mungkin sekarang sudah mencapai lima tahun. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang diingat oleh Keima adalah dia dikontrak seorang iblis ketika dia masih SMA.

Sudah lima tahun, dia terikat dengan perjanjian konyol ini. Perjanjian yang mengharuskannya 'merebut' hati perempuan, untuk menangkap roh jahat.

Sudah berapa perempuan yang sudah pernah ditaklukannya? Seratus? Dua ratus? Atau mungkin lebih dari itu?

Jenuh? Tentu saja Keima jenuh. Hidupnya yang seharusnya diabdikannya kepada para perempuan dua dimensi kini harus dialihkan kepada perempuan tiga dimensi, yang _sangat _tidak disukainya.

... Tapi... Pada akhirnya, dia terus saja melakukannya.

Terus melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya... Dia telah mencapai batas.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai/TWGOK © Wakaki Tamaki.

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini mungkin mengandung kematian _chara, _sedikit OOC-_ness_. Semacam _future-fic _versi kelewat _future. Depressed_!Keima.

_Dedicated to __**Ways for Liberation, **__challenge _yang ada di grup _facebook._Dengan _subtema __**Dirty Digital.**_

— **Mou, Gaman Dekinai! —  
— **_(Sudahlah, Aku Tidak Tahan Lagi!) —_

* * *

"Tatap mataku."

Suara Keima membuat gadis manis yang berada di depannya berwajah merah. Gadis itu menunduk dengan malu-malu, menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Menunjukkan perilaku malu—

— Yang entah sudah berapa kali Keima lihat.

Di bawah dinginnya salju yang terus turun, Keima yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam sedang menyelesaikan '_ending' _gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

"A-ano, Katsuragi-_kun_. Apa... Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu bertanya, masih dengan segala _attitude _malunya. Keima yang melihat itu, dengan wajah datar, berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis manis berambut coklat itu. Mengabaikan gadis itu yang kebingungan, Keima langsung memegang kepala gadis itu, menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Tunggu—"

Sebelum sempat gadis itu berbicara, Keima sudah melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya merespon ciuman dari Keima. Itu bukanlah ciuman yang panas, hanyalah sebuah acara penempelan bibir.

Keima, itu gadis keberapa yang kau cium?

Merasa telah mendengar suara _'plop', _dan diiringi dengan terlihatnya sesosok arwah yang terbang dari tubuh gadis tersebut, Keima melepaskan ciumannya.

Setelah itu, dia pergi. Tanpa kata. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang terlihat kebingungan. Tentu saja, karena ingatannya setelah 'penaklukan' yang dilakukan oleh Keima telah menghilang.

Keima terus berjalan. Di bawah dinginnya salju, dengan tangannya yang masuk ke dalam kantung jaket.

Tidak lama kemudian, dari balik pohon yang ada di depan Keima, muncul seorang gadis berpakaian _kimono _pendek berwarna ungu dengan selendang berwarna merah muda transparan.

"_Kami-niisama..." _suara Elsie, gadis itu, terdengar prihatin. Keprihatinan yang wajar akan ditunjukkannya jika melihat _kami-niisama_-nya melakukan 'penaklukan' dengan wajah dingin seperti itu.

"Elsie, aku ingin berhenti."

Perkataan Keima barusan cukup untuk membuat Elsie melebarkan bola matanya. Elsie menunduk menyesal, kemudian berkata dengan suara kecil sembari membuat kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di atas dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Kami-niisama. _Atasanku... Belum memperbolehkan kita untuk berhenti..."

"—Ini sudah tahun kelima, Elsie! Tahun kelima! Mau berapa tahun lagi aku harus hidup seperti ini?!"

Elsie makin menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa menyesal karena tidak ada hal yang dapat dia lakukan. "Sebentar lagi, _Kami-niisama. _Sampai seluruh roh jahat telah pergi dari kota ini..."

Keima diam untuk sesaat. Dia kemudian menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya—pose khasnya. Tapi kali ini, bukan wajah penuh keyakinan yang muncul di wajah Keima setelah melakukan pose itu. Tapi sebuah ekspresi kosong.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, kau juga bilang begitu."

"_Kami-niisama—"_

"Begitu juga dengan tiga tahun yang lalu," potong Keima dengan suara datarnya. Keima kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, lebih memilih melihat ke arah tanah bersalju daripada perempuan iblis di depannya.

Saat langkah kaki Keima sejajar dengan tempat dimana Elsie berdiri, Keima berkata dengan suara pelan, namun cukup keras untuk terdengar di telinga Elsie.

"_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. _Aku berhenti menjadi _buddy-_mu."

* * *

**Dua bulan kemudian.**

Keima sedang duduk sambil tersenyum sendiri di atas sofanya. Di depannya terdapat enam monitor besar yang menampilkan gambar perempuan cantik dengan kotak dialog di bawahnya, dan monitor tersebut masing-masing tersambung dengan konsol permainan yang berbeda-beda.

"Hehehe..." tawa _stoic _keluar dari mulut Keima. Keima kemudian mengambil salah satu dari konsol _game _tersebut, lalu menekan tombolnya dengan cepat. Salah satu layar di depannya berubah menjadi gambar seorang pemuda dan gadis yang berciuman. Mata berkantungnya menatap adegan itu dengan tatapan mata kosong, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum sedikit.

"Dengan ini... _Game _keduaratus yang kuselesaikan bulan ini..."

Keima, sejak dua bulan yang lalu, sejak dia memutuskan secara sepihak untuk berhenti menjadi _buddy_-nya Elsie, dan berhenti menaklukan perempuan nyata untuk mengusir roh jahat, mulai kembali dengan kebiasaan lamanya.

Bermain _dating sim _selama 24 jam sehari. Mungkin Keima sempat tertidur beberapa jam tiap beberapa hari, tapi kemudian dia akan langsung memainkan _game_nya lagi.

"Persetan dengan kuliah! Persetan dengan pekerjaan!" teriak Keima sambil mengambil konsol _game _yang lainnya lagi. "Yang kuinginkan adalah hidup di dunia _game_! Aku tidak butuh dunia nyata!"

Keima kemudian menyelesaikan _game dating sim_nya yang lain. Terus menerus. Tanpa henti.

_Tok, tok._

Pintu kamar Keima diketuk. Tetapi Keima mengabaikannya, meskipun dia mendengarnya.

"_Kami-niisama_! Kita harus segera melakukan penaklukan lagi! Roh jahat di kota saat ini sedang berada dalam jumlah yang banyak!" teriak Elsie dari luar kamar Keima. Keima hanya mendengus, kemudian berteriak,

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Jangan ganggu aku!"

_PRAANG!_

Keima melempar salah satu kotak kaset _game_nya yang terbuat dari kaca. Keima dapat mendengar suara teriakan ketakutan Elsie dari luar, tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Yang Keima inginkan adalah dunia dua dimensi. Dunia dimana para gadis-gadis impiannya menunggu. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan dunia tiga dimensi—yang menurutnya—merupakan produk gagal.

"Hiks... Hiks..." suara tangisan Elsie terdengar dari luar.

Jika ini adalah Keima yang dulu, mungkin Keima akan segera berusaha menenangkan Elsie. Tapi tidak dengan Keima yang sekarang. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Dia sudah merasa tidak bisa lagi melakukan 'tugas'nya untuk menaklukan gadis dunia nyata. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gadis iblis yang telah dengan setianya menemaninya selama lima tahun ini.

Nyatanya, dia sudah jenuh. Lima tahun terus-menerus menaklukan gadis yang berbeda. Sampai-sampai membuat hatinya tidak dapat merasakan cinta lagi.

"Duniaku hanya ada di dunia dua dimensi! Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah menerima kontrak darimu! Harusnya dariawal kau tidak muncul di hadapanku!"

"_Kami-niisama... _Jika kita terus begini... Kita... Akan mati..."

"Hoo, jadi yang kau inginkan adalah untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?!"

"Sama sekali bukan, _Kami- niisama_! Aku... Aku... Aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau mati karenaku... Karena aku... Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati sendiri, tapi, jika _nii-sama _juga mati... Maka..."

"Persetan denganmu!"

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan terakhir dari Keima, Elsie berlari pergi dari depan kamar Keima. Dia kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Entah kemana. Keima sendiri juga sekarang sudah tidak terlalu peduli.

Keima kembali menghadap ke layar digital yang ada di depannya. Menatap para gadis berwajah manis dan cantik yang ada di keenam layar LCD besarnya.

"Aku... Tidak peduli dengan dunia nyata... Selama ada kalian..."

Keima tersenyum lebar sambil membentangkan tangannya, seolah memeluk para gadis itu.

"Bawalah aku ke dunia kalian! Bawalah aku pergi ke dunia _game_!" teriak Keima. Namun tidak satupun yang menjawabnya.

Keima sudah terjebak dengan jeratan dunia dua dimensi sejak lama, lama sekali. Mungkin dia sudah mencintai para gadis dua dimensi sejak dia masih di sekolah dasar. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia nyata.

Hingga, gadis iblis itu datang. Membuat kontrak secara tidak sengaja, yang mengharuskan Keima menaklukkan gadis dunia nyata.

Apakah Keima menikmatinya? Tidak, dia membencinya. Itu sudah ada di dalam kepala Keima sejak dia pertama kali menerima kontrak ini.

Yang Keima inginkan adalah hari-hari bahagia dengan para gadis dua dimensi. Menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan mereka.

Sejujurnya, terkadang, ada perempuan dunia nyata yang membuatnya tertarik. Namun dengan seiring banyaknya penaklukan gadis dunia nyata yang ditaklukkan, sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak ada rasa ketertarikan dengan gadis dunia tiga dimensi.

Lalu, apakah Keima juga tidak merasa bosan pada gadis di dalam _game_? Gadis yang bahkan tidak dapat dia sentuh?

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kalian. Karena, kalian tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku..." ujar Keima, melawan kata hatinya sendiri yang menanyakan apakah dia bosan.

"Gadis dua dimensi adalah gadis yang sempurna! Kalian berbeda dari para gadis nyata yang aneh, irasional, dan tidak masuk akal!"

Keima terus berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia duduk kembali di atas sofa empuknya yang dapat berputar. Keima kemudian kembali memainkan keenam konsol _game_nya secara bersamaan.

"Ah... Inilah hidup..."

Inilah kebebasan yang Keima inginkan. Jika orang berpikir, 'Keima harus bebas dari lingkaran setan perempuan dua dimensi', justru sebenarnya Keima sendiri memiliki pikiran 'ingin bebas dari dunia tiga dimensi'.

Jalan menuju kebebasan setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Begitu juga dengan definisi kebebasan bagi masing-masing orang. Setiap orang mempunyai cara meraihnya sendiri.

"Inilah... Kebebasan..."

Sebuah dunia digital yang menurut orang awam adalah dunia yang kotor, adalah dunia impian bagi Keima. Dunia digital adalah dunia yang Keima inginkan.

Persetan dengan hubungan sosial! Persetan dengan hidup sejahtera! Persetan dengan menikah!

"Inilah... Yang aku inginkan..."

"Sebuah dunia... Dimana hanya ada aku, dan kalian..."

Keima merasa ada airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah menghitam karena kekurangan tidur. Keima memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, karena efek begadang yang berlebihan.

"Jadi... Inikah... Batas untuk tubuh manusia tiga dimensi?"

"Menyedihkan sekali... Padahal aku, mengabdikan jiwaku untuk _kalian. _Tapi sepertinya, tubuhku tidak setuju dengan jiwaku..."

_Ting nong, ting nong._

Sebuah suara berdenting terdengar di telinga Keima. Keima segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sumber suara. Namun tidak dapat ditemukannya. Sampai kemudian ia sadar, bahwa suara itu sangat dekat.

... Ya, sangat dekat. Keima melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. Karena langit malam, Keima dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca tersebut.

Keima melihat ke dirinya yang ada di kaca tersebut. Dia kemudian melebarkan bola matanya, karena melihat kejadian yang selama ini belum pernah terjadi. Kalung berwarna ungu yang selama ini membelenggu lehernya berwarna kelap-kelip, menunjukkan warna-warna pelangi.

Sambil terus bersuara keras, kalung tersebut makin bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Ah... Jadi... Di kehidupan nyata, aku telah mencapai _bad ending, _ya," gumam Keima sambil membuka jendela, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Mengarahkan tangannya ke bintang-bintang di langit.

"Cih. Dimana tombol _save _dan _load _dari _game _menyebalkan bernama kehidupan ini? Sialan. Karena ini aku membenci dunia nyata. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dimana aku seharusnya membuat _pilihan._"

Seketika, Keima teringat pada hari dua bulan yang lalu, ketika penaklukan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Keima. Keima juga ingat kalimat yang diucapkannya kepada Elsie waktu itu.

"_**Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."**_

Keima memejamkan matanya sambil menatap jauh ke langit. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, menggumamkan kata-kata yang mungkin telah menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya,

"Jadi... Disitu rupanya. _Turning point _yang membuatku masuk ke _bad ending_..."

Cahaya yang berasal dari kalung di leher Keima bersinar lebih terang, kemudian, ketika Keima merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, sebuah suara pintu yang didobrak paksa terdengar.

_BRUAAK!_

Mata Keima terbelalak. Yang terlihat di depan matanya adalah sosok perempuan yang baru saja dibuatnya menangis, Elsie. Elsie yang sedang dalam keadaan kelelahan dengan keringat di dahinya.

"_Kami-niisama..._"

Suara yang bergabung dengan isak tangis itu agak terdengar getir di telinga Keima. Di leher Elsie, kalung yang seharusnya berwarna ungu gelap itu juga bersinar terang, seperti halnya kalung Keima.

Elsie melompat dengan cepat—mungkin lebih cocok disebut terbang dalam jarak pendek—ke arah Keima. Memeluk _kami-niisama_nya itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, _Kami-niisama. _Seandainya dulu aku tidak—"

"Lupakanlah tentang itu, Elsie. Pada dasarnya, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti menaklukkan gadis. Maafkan aku."

Keima balas merangkul pundak gadis iblis yang ada di depannya itu. Gadis itu terlihat agak bingung, tapi pada akhirnya, dia tetap memeluk Keima dengan erat.

"_Kami-niisama_... Maaf, aku telah merebut kebebasanmu."

Keima diam untuk sesaat, kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan, "Maaf juga, karena kau harus mati karenaku."

Elsie mendiamkan mulutnya. Mulutnya yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara imut itu, kali ini terdiam. Seolah berniat mendengarkan seluruh kata-kata dari Keima.

"Elsie, sebenarnya kau tidak salah. Jika aku mati, aku akan terbebas dari _game _menyebalkan bernama kehidupan ini—"

"— Karena itu, kurasa aku—"

"—Benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu."

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya kata-kata terakhir dari Keima. Bersamaan juga dengan kebahagiaan sesaat yang dapat Elsie rasakan karena kalimat dari pria di depannya ini. Bersamaan dengan pertama kalinya Elsie melihat Keima tersenyum bahagia.

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, cahaya dari leher mereka bersinar sangat terang, lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Cahaya itu terus menerus menerang, dan hingga akhirnya...

— Mencabut nyawa mereka berdua.

* * *

— **TAMAT —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Hai, halo, salam ledakan (?).

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiksi di _archive _TWGOK, dan pertama kalinya juga bikin kombinasi _Supernatural/Tragedy. _Ini mungkin lebih tepat disebut _bad ending_nya TWGOK. Wakaka.

Fanfik ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan _challenge _di grup _facebook_, mungkin agak kacau di beberapa bagian karena saya cuma mengerjakannya dalam waktu satu hari.

Yang kurang suka dengan _bad ending _silahkan baca _alternative ending _di bawah ini. Tapi kalau kamu sudah puas dengan _ending _di atas, saya rasa kamu nggak perlu baca.

* * *

** - True End -  
**

* * *

**100 Tahun Kemudian.**

Sosok pria berkacamata dengan rambut coklat yang memiliki poni yang hampir menutupi mata terlihat dengan jelas di layar besar yang ada di sebuah toko di distrik Akihabara.

"_Namaku Katsuragi Keima, tujuh belas tahun. Bintang aquarius. Aku adalah dewa penakluk yang telah menaklukkan ribuan jenis perempuan... Di dalam _game._"_

Dengan gerakan mulut yang statis, pemuda animasi yang ada di dalam layar itu berkata dengan gaya tangan menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya.

"_Suatu hari, aku secara tidak sengaja membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Karena perjanjian itu, aku harus menaklukkan para wanita yangdimasuki oleh Roh Jahat."_

Di belakang gambar pemuda berkacamata itu muncul sosok sekitar 15 gadis dalam berbagai pose.

Di bawah gambar itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan berjalan berwarna merah di atas alas putih;

_**Visual novel **__**The World God Only Knows **__** kini tersedia di toko-toko**_** game **_**dan **_**anime **_**terdekat. Tersedia untuk **_**port **_**PS3, PSP, PC, dan Android. Miliki dengan harga ¥49,50! Termasuk bonus **_**strap figure **_**untuk 100 pembeli pertama di tiap toko!**_

* * *

**— TAMAT —**


End file.
